


Fucked up on love

by Lovelypeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Grinding, In the studio, Joe Trohman walks in, Joe ships Peterick probably, M/M, Making Out, Revealed Feelings, Srar era, kinda sweet, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelypeterick/pseuds/Lovelypeterick
Summary: Pete reveals the meaning behind his lyrics and things get heated.





	Fucked up on love

"Hey, Patrick could you help me with this?" Pete and Patrick are currently in the studio working on Save Rock And Roll. It's been rough for the both of them, having just come off of hiatus. Although they both worked on solo things, Fall Out Boy was different. There were disagreements, which is why they took a break in the first place. They never stopped being friends though. They have an inseparable bond, not like with joe or andy. It was something more special.

 

Patrick gets up from his seat, walking over to Pete at his desk. "What's up?" He asks, eyeballing what Pete was working on. Pete sighed, "I just don't know about these lyrics." He taps his pen on the paper in from of him, examining the messily written words. "let me see." Patrick picks up the notebook, critiquing the lyrics. They're good; of course, they're good, Pete's a lyrical genius.

 

_I know I expect too much_

_And not enough all at once_

_You know I only wanted fun then you got me all fucked up on love_

_Oh I hoped for your name on the Ouija Board_

_And your naked magic, oh dear Lord_

_You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV_

 

"I like these a lot. They're perfect, they don't need any help." He smiles reassuringly at Pete, but Pete doesn't seem convinced. "It's just... I don't know if I can put these into this album. Or any album, for that matter." Pete blushes. They meant too much, stuff that he couldn't let out to the public. He looks up at Patrick, who looks a little puzzled. "Why not?" Partick frowns. "Because of who they're about." Pete looks down again, gluing his eyes to the words on the page, avoiding any eye contact with Patrick hovering above him.

 

Finally, Patrick grabs another chair and sits down beside him. "Hey," He puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me, I'm your best friend." Best friend. That's the problem, Pete thinks. The pause seemed like forever before Patrick spoke again after realizing that Pete was zoned out. "Are they about Ashlee?" He questions and Pete looks up to shake his head slightly, "No." He sighs and gets up from his chair; heading nowhere in particular, but anywhere Patrick wasn't. Patrick only stood up and followed closely behind Pete, which annoyed Pete. Yeah, any other time he'd love for him to follow him around, but not now.

 

"Hey, come back, Pete." Patrick grabs his wrist lightly but Pete pulls away, turning to face him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He snaps, glaring at Patrick with his darkening eyes. He's hasn't seen Pete so angry in while; not since he was off of his meds for three days last year. Patrick's not sure what to say next, given the fact Pete looks like he wants to rip his throat out. But he takes the risk because now he needed to know what his problem was.

 

"You're going to talk to me about this. I'm not letting you go that easy." Patrick says sternly to the angry Pete in front of him, but Pete only laughs blankly and steps closer to Patrick with a dark look in his eyes. "Do you really wanna know?" He steps closer and closer causing Patrick to stumble. Yes, he really does want to know, but he isn't prepared for when Pete pushes him against the wall and pins him there. Now, Patrick's scared because, holy shit, was he about to punch him. It wouldn't be the first time. "Pete, what are you doing?"

 

"I said, do you really want to know?" He growls, his breath tickling Patrick's cheek. The younger hesitates but nods his head slowly, knowing he might regret saying yes. Pete smiles a bit and simply says, "You." He gives him a confused expression, tilting his head. "What?" Their lips are inches away from colliding, bodies millimeters away from touching and Pete couldn't take any longer. He crashes his lips with Patricks, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and pressing him firmly into the wall. Patrick would pull back if his head wasn't so close to the wall. Instead, he pushes him off, "Pete, what the hell?", he questions with uneven breaths.

 

Pete suddenly feels guilty for kissing him so unexpectedly, although it _was_ worth it. "The lyrics... they're about you, Patrick." He whispers, defeated. Like his whole life had ended right there. "I'm sorry." Pete goes to unpin Patrick and walk away (maybe even run away), but Patrick grabs his arm and pulls him back, kissing him soft and slow. He pulls away for a split-second to say, "I don't know what this is but I like it." Pete goes along with it, reattaching his lips immediately, no time for questions or arguments- just Patrick soft lips on his. His tongue grazing over his bottom lip, Pete humming contentedly against Patrick's mouth. Innocent; until Patrick accidentally pushes his hips up against Pete's crotch. An instantaneous moan emits from his now open mouth. He pulls back, smirking. "Is that what we're doing now? Grinding like teenagers?" Patrick lets out an airy laugh and sasses, "If you have a problem with it I can stop." he juts his hips forward again, creating friction. "Fuck- no, don't stop, please, your hips are so good."

 

Pete nips at his ear, rubbing his clothed dick against Patricks again. Patrick's mirrors his actions and claws at his back, burying his face into his neck. Pete grips Patrick's hips, thrusting harder and attaching his lips to his neck. He leaves marks until he's satisfied and moves back up to his pink lips, licking the youngers lips, asking for entrance. Of course, Patrick accepts and their tongues fight for dominance. "Fuck me." Patrick moans into his mouth before kissing along his jawline. "Mhm, I will- right against this wall. Patrick whimpers just from his words. He reaches for Patricks belt, successfully taking it off and throwing it on the floor.

 

He kisses Patrick one more time before working on his buttons. So ready to have his lips on his di- Pete stops in his tracks, though, when he hears footsteps, "Do you hear that?" Patrick listens and sure enough, there's footsteps coming around the corner. They pull apart but it's too late- in the doorway stands a surprised Joe Trohman. "Yeah, uh- just came to work on the album. Which I assume is not what you two are doing." He says awkwardly and smirks at the blushing Patrick and the giggling Pete eyeing each other. There was no getting out of this one. There's no way to explain this, seeing how absolutely wrecked Patrick was, about a thousand hickeys littering his neck, swollen lips, and his fucking belt on the floor. Luckily they didn't have to explain because Joe left with a raised eyebrow that says: _continue, I was never here._

 

So they did. Pete kept his word and fucked Patrick against the wall.


End file.
